


Correspondence

by Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer can't find the time to call.  But he can email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to _Somebody's Watching_

_From: spencer@reid.com  
To: lilababe@netdomain.com_

Date: 12th April 2006 08.16  
Subject: Hello from Florida.

Dear Lila,

It doesn't look like I'm going to be in California in the near future and so won't be able to take up your offer to call you. Since it also seems unlikely that you will be coming to Washington, I thought I would email you instead, just to say hello.

We're down in Florida at the moment on a case. I'm sure you'll understand that I can't really talk about it much; you've probably seen it on the news. It's what brought us down here and what made me think of you. Not the case, but one of the houses we visited. It had a swimming pool with a great view and it just reminded me of you. I suppose you'll have moved to a new house by now. I hope it feels like home.

Hope you're keeping well.  
Spencer

* * *

 

_From: lilababe@netdomain.com  
To: spencer@reid.com_

Date: 13th April 2006 21.30  
Subject: Re: Hello from Florida

Dear Spencer,

Hi! Where did you learn to email? 'Hope you're keeping well'???? Are you taking lessons from Jane Austen or something? :D Google for emoticons and try them out – what's the point of modern technology if you don't use it properly ;)

So I turned on the news, and I really wish I hadn't. The case sounds pretty bad – I hope you're doing ok. Did you go swimming at all down there? Remembered to take your gun off this time? ;)

The new house is fine – it's another rental, so it doesn't really feel like home yet. My new manager found it for me. She's great, but she's not Michael, you know? I'm doing some filming and some auditions. I got sent a pretty exciting script the other week, real acting and not a bikini in sight. :) I'm going for the read thru in a couple of days so wish me luck!

I don't suppose you saw the latest film? It sucked, I know, but it paid the rent and got me seen by a few more people, which I guess is good. I know it probably wasn't your thing, but I just wondered if you saw it anyway.

Good luck with the case  
Love  
Lila

* * *

 

_From: spencer@reid.com   
To: lilababe@netdomain.com_

Date: 15th April 2006 23.04  
Subject: Re:Re: Hello from Florida

Dear Lila

Thanks for your last. No, I haven't been swimming while we've been down here. Strangely, witnesses to a crime don't like FBI agents (or any other law enforcers) taking a dip in their pools, guns or not. I did, however, see your film. You looked great! I hope the read through goes well.

The case is proving difficult to resolve and is hard on all of us. It always is when there are children involved. I'd tell you to keep watching the news, but I'm not sure I want to myself at the moment.

Give your new manager a chance. If she's found you one good script, there may be more out there.

Take care  
Spencer

* * *

 

_From: lilababe@netdomain.com  
To: spencer@reid.com _

Date: 16th April 2006 19.58  
Subject: The News

Hi Spencer,

I saw the latest on the TV when I got in this afternoon and had to write but now I'm sitting here, I don't know what to say. I'm sure CNN didn't have the whole story. God, it looked awful. I don't know how you guys do what you do. I know I couldn't.

I was going to tell you about the shopping I did and the people I saw and the places I went and now it all seems so silly and trivial. Then I thought, maybe you want silly and trivial, maybe it'd be good to hear about real life for a change. Not that there's much real about Hollywood, but it's got to be better than Florida at the moment. So here it is…

There are some great new stores opened up lately. I saw some really cute shirts and a great sweater – expect a parcel soon! And watch out, because unless I get an address for you, I'm going to send it to Doctor Spencer Reid, c/o The FBI and you can explain it to everyone there! It's nice to shop for someone else for a change. It's hard to make friends out here, you know? So, if I can't shop with them, I figured I'd shop for you.

My manager's arranged a dinner and drinks thing for me tonight that I should be getting ready for – a chance to meet some people, get out there a bit again – but I wanted to get this off to you first.

Keep an eye on the mail!  
Love  
Lila xx

* * *

 

_From: spencer@reid.com   
To: lilababe@netdomain.com _

Date: 17th April 2006 05.03  
Subject: Re: The News

Dear Lila,

It was really sweet of you to think of me. As far as I understand it, shopping is as much about socializing as it is about buying things, for women at least. I'm sorry that don't have anyone to go with you at the moment. I hope that the dinner was fun and that you made some new friends. I know it's hard for you, after everything, but I think it's great that you're trying.

The case is pretty terrible. I can't write much in an open email, just in case. Maybe I'll give you a call when it's all over. Everyone's coping with it differently. Elle and Morgan are tearing around town, arguing with each other and generally acting as though the more they do, the faster the case is going to get solved. Hotch is very quiet, even more so than usual. He never smiles much, but this is worse. I don't think Gideon's slept for two nights. He sits up reading the files again and again, trying to see something we missed. We need a breakthrough soon.

By my estimates, the read through is tomorrow. I hope it goes well.

All best  
Spencer

* * *

 

_From: lilababe@netdomain.com  
To: spencer@reid.com _

Date: 17th April 2006 19.05  
Subject: YOU!

What about you? Spencer, you talk about how all the others are coping. What about you?????

Dinner was a washout. There were a couple of people I got talking to, maybe one I'll call, but mostly it was the same story all over again. I just wanted to come home, check all the rooms were empty and lock the door. Maybe one day, I'll just be able to come home and lock the door.

The read thru went well, I think. The people were lovely, and it's the first thing I've read since Julliard where I've really felt like an actress, not a Hollywood starlet, you know? The film may even be worth seeing this time.

Let me know how you're doing, please? I'm worried about you.

Much love  
Lila

* * *

 

_From: spencer@reid.com  
To: lilababe@netdomain.com _

Date: 17th April 2006 19.05  
Subject: Re: YOU!

Dear Lila,

I'm coping by emailing a girl I knew for two days who lives on the other side of the continent. :-) (See, I Googled for them ;-))

Every time I close my eyes, I can see the case files, all the pages laid out in front of me, and they're like a giant jigsaw puzzle. All I have to do is shuffle them around and make them fit together and I'll have the answer. I keep dreaming of that collage of yours. I was cutting it apart and sticking it back together again, over and over, except instead of pictures of you, Hollywood and things like that, it was the pictures from the crime scenes. I knew that when I rearranged the all the pieces, I'd have the answer. That's how it feels when I'm awake, too.

I'm glad the read through went well and look forward to

* * *

 

_From: lilababe@netdomain.com  
To: spencer@reid.com _

Date: 17th April 2006 19.47  
Subject: Re:Re: YOU!

Spencer? Is everything ok? Are you there??? What happened?????

Lx

* * *

 

_From: spencer@reid.com  
To: lilababe@netdomain.com _

Date: 17th April 2006 20.05  
Subject: Re:Re:Re: YOU!

Sorry no time. Didn't mean to press send. Will get back to you asap. Sx

* * *

 

_From: spencer@reid.com  
To: lilababe@netdomain.com _

Date: 19th April 2006 18.05  
Subject: Update and thanks

Dear Lila,

I'm really sorry about my last two messages and for the delay in getting back to you. Hopefully you have seen the reports and understand why. I was typing the sentence about your read through and something just clicked. It was like the jigsaw came together, and suddenly I could see it, just like in the dream. So I suppose I should really be giving you the credit for solving the case. You'll see it on the news soon. I'm fine, just in case you worry when you read the papers. My wrist is slightly sprained and I still have a black eye, but thanks to Morgan, that's the worst that happened.

Hotch is trying to force us all to take some leave, and I was thinking about maybe taking a vacation in the sunshine. Florida was hot, but California wasn't as humid. Maybe I could give you that call after all.

The parcel was waiting for me in Quantico when we got back, thanks. Can all women just tell what size a man is by looking at him, or is it a special skill? The sweater fits really well, although some of the shirts are a little more flamboyant than I'm used to. If I wear the purple one to work, Morgan will never let me forget it. Perhaps I'll bring it on vacation with me.

I'm looking forward to hearing all about the film.

Love  
Spencer

* * *

 

_From: lilababe@netdomain.com  
To: spencer@reid.com _

Date: 21st April 2006 14.29  
Subject: Re: Update and Thanks

Dear Spencer,

I'm glad you managed to solve the case, and even more happy that I got to help. Next time, just call me! Since you ask, I do have special powers – all girls do when it comes to shopping. And I think the purple shirt is great, no matter what Morgan says. :D

It'd be lovely to see you soon – I'd take the California sun over the Florida one any day. I know you're going to remind me it's the same sun and blah blah blah, but you know what I mean.

You talking about the papers reminded me. I need to tell you something before you read about it. Not that I think you pick up the gossip rags or those trashy magazines. It's just that someone might point it out to you and I don't want you to hear about it that way first. The friend I made at the dinner the other night? It's not a girlfriend.

His name's Jimmy. He's like me, trying to make it out here on more than just what he looks like. We've had some dinners and lunches and we get on really well. We got photographed in a couple of places, and it's bound to get into the papers somewhere. They make these things look so much worse than they are. Really, we were just having a meal. That's all. I'd love for you to meet him, maybe while you're out here on vacation. Anyway, I wanted you to hear about it from me first.

Still hoping to see you soon. The film fell through – the good ones usually do – so I'm on the hunt for an actual part again. My manager's hopeful to get me some more work soon. But I'll definitely make the time if you're coming all the way out here. It'd be good to see you – get those tickets booked!

With love  
Lila

* * *

 

_From: lilababe@netdomain.com  
To: spencer@reid.com _

Date: 29th April 2006 09.18  
Subject: [no subject]

Dear Lila,

I'm so sorry I couldn't get away. There's no such thing as a vacation from this job, apparently. Next time Hotch offers, I'm going to have to book faster.

I'm sure you'll find a new film soon.

Hope you're keeping well. And that you're happy.

With love,  
Spencer


End file.
